swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Card list
Loot Cards *Black Corset Dress *Bodyguard Jacket *Champions of the Force Choose a Loot *Count Dooku Bust *Glass Display Case *Gorax Ear *Great Hyperspace War Bas-Relief *Guise of the Apprentice *Guise of the Sith *Gungan Vendor *Housecleaning Kit *Imperial Life Support Flight Suit *Jawa Vendor *Large Indoor Fountain *Meatlump Greeter *Mechno Chair *Muur Talisman *Nuna-Ball Advertisement *Ord Pedrovia Podracer *Painting: Jedi Crest *Painting: Trooper *Radtrooper Insignia *Rebel Life Support Flight Suit *Sith Speeder *Target Creature *XJ-2 Airspeeder Heroic & NPC Cards *'IG-88' *'Shady' Pers *Axkva Min - Boss in 3 Rebel/Jedi Scenario. *Shalera - Boss in 4 Rebel/Jedi Scenario. Playing Cards Quest Cards *Voritor Lizard - Foil if Sith Scenerio 1 is Completed on Hard *Krayt Pearl - Foil if Sith Scenerio 2 is Completed on Hard *Codex of Tython Special Named Character Cards *Chief Engineer Olum - Imperial *Maximilian Veers - Imperial *Jan Dodonna - Rebel *Leia Organa - Rebel *Sarguillo - Rebel *Luke Skywalker - Jedi *Darth Vader - Sith Avatars *Namman Cha - Sith *Rachi Sitra - Jedi *Jeffren Brek - Imperial *Coret Bhan - Rebel Units Generic *Aa'Kuan Champion *Aa'Kuan Keeper *Aa'Kuan Steward *Battle Droid *Binayre Pirate *Binayre Ruffian *Binayre Swindler *Droideka Alpha *Droideka Beta *Krayt Dragon - Foil *Kubaza Beetle *Lost Aqualish Marskman *Lost Aqualish Scout *Tusken Captain *Tusken Guard *Voritor Lizard - Foil if Sith Scenerio 1 is Completed on Hard *White Thrantra Security Guard *White Thrantra Security Elite Sith *Blackguard Elite Minion *Blackguard Minion *Blackguard Wilder *Blackscale Enforcer *Blackscale Jailer *Dark Jedi *Dark Jedi Knight *Dark Jedi Master *Dark Jedi Sentinel *Nightsister Spell Weaver *Sith Shadow Assassin *Sith Shadow Executioner *Sith Shadow Outlaw *Sith Shadow Pirate *Sith Shadow Thug Jedi *CorSec Captain (card) *CorSec Major (card) *CorSec Soldier (card) *Gungan Hermit (card) *Gungan Priest (card) *Jawa Thief (card) *Jawa Shaman (card) *Jedi Hermit (card) *Jedi Knight (card) *Jedi Master (card) *Jedi Padawan (card) *Jedi Sentinel (card) *Wookie Guard (card) *Wookiee Villager Imperial *Ace Imperial Bombardier (card) *Dark Novatrooper (card) *Elite Novatrooper (card) *Glory-Class Dark Trooper (card) *Imperial Cadet (card) *Imperial Cadet Squadleader (card) *Imperial Captain (card) *Imperial Dark Trooper (card) *Imperial Inquisitor (card) *Imperial Marksman (card) *Imperial Royal Guard (card) *Imperial Security (card) *Imperial Spy (card) *Imperial Stormtrooper (card) Rebel *Crack Rebel Rifleman (card) *Rebel General (card) *Rebel Medic (card) *Rebel Scout (card) *Rebel Sentry (card) *Rebel Sharpshooter (card) *SpecOps Agent (card) Abilities Generic *Ambush *Astroid Prospecting *Dazzle *Dirty Trick *Dizzy *Extraction *Inspire *Intimidating Strike *Lava Mining *Thrill *Uprising Sith *Cho Sun *Cloud Minds *Djem So *Force Choke *Force Cloak *Force Enrage *Force Run *Juyo *Maelstrom *Makashi *Mind Trick *Remorseless Nature *Sokan *Spark *Wracking Energy Jedi *Ataru (card) *Calming Mind (card) *Center of Being (card) *Core Bomb (card) *Focus of Life (card) *Force Regeneration (card) *Forsake Fear (card) *Heightened Speed (card) *Hermetic Touch (card) *Lightsaber Reflect (card) *Meditate (card) *Reactive Response (card) *Shien (card) *Soresu (card) *Vaapad (card) Imperial *Arachne's Web (card) *Assassinate (card) *Blow 'Em Away (card) *Burn (card) *Cheap Shots (card) *Crippling Traps (card) *Deflective Armour (card) *Flash Bang (card) *Fragmentation Grenade (card) *Improved Explosives (card) *Killing Grimace (card) *On Target (card) *Opportunity (card) Rebel *Bacta Jab *Bacta Potency *Bacta Spray *Blood Cleansers *Charge *Core Bomb *Initiative *Last Words *Leadership *Motivation *Paint Target *Reinforcements *Supply Drop *Sure Shot Tactics Generic *Clash *Cripple *Fast Draw *Hair Tagger *Hidden Padding *Manhunter *Paralyze Sith *Brutality *Cho Mok *Endurance *Expansive Trickery *Lethargy *Tempt Hatred *Su Jedi *Agility *Alacrity *Force Throw *Lightsaber Block *Practiced Fluidity *Second Wind Imperial *'Burst Fire' *Cryoban Grenade *Grenade Toss *'Hidden Daggers' *Opportunity *Razor Net Rebel *Artillery Strike *Bacta Grenade *Cure Affliction *Focus Fire *Gas Canister *Shock Grenade *Traumatize Items Generic *'Bantha' *Codex of Tython *Conscript Carbine *CorSec CDEF Pistol *CorSec Sword *Field Command Boots *'Holocron Fragment' *Krayt Pearl - Foil if Sith Scenerio 2 is Completed on Hard *Mandalorian Helmet *'Personal Shield Generator' *Retribution - Foil Sith *Acolyte Robe *Banes Heart *Training Lightsaber *Sith Lightsaber *Sith Robe Jedi *'Apprentice Robe' *First Generation Lightsaber *Issued Force Sensitive Ring *'Jedi Master Robe' *'Old Republic Lightsaber' Imperial *Colonel Signet Ring of the Empire - Foil *E-11 Carbine *Long Formal Jacket *Power 5 Pistol Rebel *Alliance Disruptor *Medal of Bothawui *Rebel Banner Quests Generic *Bring Terror to the Terrorists *Crisis of Allegance *Finding a Weakness *Force Crystal *Leg Work Sith *Defeating the Invasion *Emperor's Hand *Emperor's Retreat *Force-Sensitive Twilek *Give Yourself to the Dark Side *Information Broker *Lava Flea Hunt *Obi-Wan Kenobi's Friend *Strange Gem Jedi *Anger and Harmony *Befriend a Wookiee *Fate of the Galaxy *Flowers For Shmi *Lars' Homestead *Let the Buyer Beware Imperial *Antenna Destruction *Bantha Hunt *Disrupting Enemy Reinforcements *Downed Imperial Transport *Infiltrate Rebel Command Base *Informant Meetings *Kill the Spy *Let the Buyer Beware *New Assignment Rebel *Advocate *Avenging Mort *Disgruntled Citizen *Expendition Team Leader *Iris *Lost Star Destroyer *On the Offense *Selonian Contact